its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Show LVI
Show LVI of It's All Been Done Radio Hour was performed at MadLab theatre in Columbus, Ohio on Saturday, February 8, 2020 at 5PM. It was written by Jerome Wetzel and Nick Arganbright, and directed by Nick. Katie Boissoneault and Kristin Green handled the introduction. Packer & Ratcliff completed a three-part musical miniseries, while Universe Journey was told mainly from Adm. Jamie Jamieson's perspective. The Topnotch Tangler was supposed to feature an appearance by Janet Varney, but due to illness, the audio was not received in time. Instead, a portion of the March Tangler story which flashbacked to Kim and Sam was added in, and Janet's scenes were swapped to the March script. The episode titles also swapped. Space Dirt returned for a commercial-length episode, the only installment for the segment in 2020. Nick Arganbright co-wrote the first of a two-part Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One in which the group faces a Golem. Jerome added scenes between Abby and Josh. Originally, both teenage characters were to be voiced by young actors, but the girl playing Anne was unable to perform and Kristin stepped in. Aside from original cast member Addie Peelle, this was the first time a minor had been in the show. Colleen Underwood was booked to reprise her role as Corey in Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One, but had to step away due to other commitments. She recommended Dana Bauman take over the recurring role. The production agreed, and Dana accepted. The full troupe was present for this one, but it would be the last time Dallas Ray and Chris Allen performed as troupe members. They were both stepped away to pursue other projects, but would return to guest. This meant the end of Packer & Ratcliff '' as the regular closing segment, but more episodes would be performed. '''Segments' * Universe Journey "Father of Mine" * Commercial Tina's "Hires" * The Topnotch Tangler "The Sting of Truth" * Space Dirt "It's Good to Be the King" * Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One "Witch Hunt" * Commercial'' Nothing's Been Started Television Minute'' "The Bottomshelf Straightener" * Packer & Ratcliff "Two Towers" Performers This show was narrated by Chris Allen, who also played Zolan in Universe Journey. Absent troupe members: None Guest Stars * Dana Bauman took over the role of Corey Addision, a.k.a. Squeezy, in Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One. She was the eighteth guest star and this was her first appearance. * Nicolas Brunet played Levi in Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One. He was the seventy-ninth guest star and this was his first appearance. * Sam Clements reprised his role as Kai in Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One. He was the fifty-third guest star and this was his fifth appearance. * Yanni Clemmons played Judy in Universe Journey. She was the seventy-eighth guest star and this her first appearance. * Diantha Hillebrand returned as Princess Verbaita in Packer & Ratcliff. She was the sixty-third guest star and this was her third appearance. * Matt Schlichting returned as Hooligan in Packer & Ratcliff. He was the thirty-eighth guest star and this was his tenth appearance. Suggested Music Cast member Keith Jackson suggests songs that would go well with these episodes. The music was not used in the show, nor were any rights obtained. Category:Monthly Show